Adventure Comics Vol 1 45
Antagonists: * Gloria Gordon * Rendle Other Characters: * Toki * Doug Nye * Charley Jones Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Dodds' Automobile | Writer2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker2_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle2 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow Has Risen From the Grave, Part 1" | Synopsis2 = Thought to be dead, the villain Fang Gow hatches a scheme to kidnap Inspector Le Grand's daughter, Jean. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Marie Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker4_1 = Mart Bailey | StoryTitle4 = Federal Men: "Rutska the Racketeer" | Synopsis4 = Steve is assigned to find and capture Rutska, an infamous Racketeer who is wanted for murder. When he is finally cornered, Rutska tries to swing away from the police on a power line, and is electrocuted. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Rutska * Butch Stevens | Writer5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker5_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle5 = Socko Strong: "Odds Bodkins's Big Score" | Synopsis5 = Socko gets amnesia after a car hits him. Odds Bodkins tries to trick him into taking a dive during his next boxing match. Biff Bronson spars with Socko and punches him in the head, really hard, which restores his memory, after which they settle accounts with Bodkins. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jerry Indutch Antagonists: * Odds Bodkins Other Characters: * * Dan Druff | Writer7_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler7_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker7_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle7 = Captain Desmo: "The Cholera Crisis" | Synopsis7 = A British mining company working in India is under attack by local cutthroats. Suddenly, some of the miners contact the deadly Cholera virus, and it's up to Captain Desmo to escort a doctor to their position. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby Maguire Antagonists: * Cutthroats Other Characters: * Calhoun * Dr. James Hillhouse Locations: * Items: * Cholera Serum Vehicles: * Desmo's Plane | Writer8_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler8_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker8_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle8 = Skip Schuyler: "Search For Captain Wade, Part 2" | Synopsis8 = After encountering incredible difficulties in the Arctic landscape, Skip rescues the missing pilot from a drink-crazed Eskimo. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob Drake Antagonists: * Igook Other Characters: * Pete Wade Locations: * Vehicles: * Airplane | Writer9_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler9_1 = Bob Kane | Inker9_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle9 = Rusty and His Pals: "The Menace of Cheng Fu, Part 5" | Synopsis9 = Rusty and the police chase after the villainous Chen Fu in an attempt to stop him once and for all. Chen Fu is killed in the attack. Steve and Diane decide to return to America and get married, and Rusty and his pals decide to not go with them. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Specs ** Tubby Supporting Characters: * Steve Carter Antagonists: * Chen Fu Other Characters: * Diane Locations: * , | Writer10_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler10_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker10_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle10 = Anchors Aweigh: "Satan's Sister" | Synopsis10 = A smuggling ship, run by the female captain known as "Satan's Sister", is boarded by Don and his crew. She is peddling weapons to the forces currently invading China. Her buyer, General Hari shows up. After some violence and some discussion, Hari and the smuggler end up shooting each other dead. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Antagonists: * Satan's Sister * Locations: * Eastern Vehicles: * Kerry's Ship | Writer11_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler11_1 = Ogden Whitney | Inker11_1 = Ogden Whitney | StoryTitle11 = Cotton Carver: "Rebellion!" | Synopsis11 = In the land of Barlunda, Queen Deela's pirates start a revolt, when she announces a treaty with their long-time rival, King Marl. Cotton Carver aids in suppressing this revolt. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Deela Antagonists: * Gortu and his rebels Other Characters: * Sokar * King Marl Locations: * ** Thula ** Barlunda Vehicles: * Deela's Royal Pirate Airship | Notes = * In Federal Men:, Steve Carson gets head-konked unconscious with a wood block. This is the fifth time he's been knocked out. . Not all of these were blunt instrument traumas, but all were shocks to the brain. * Sandman: The Golden Gusher is reprinted in . * Last issue for Creig Flessel art on Sandman. * Biff Bronson, and his pal Dan Druff, make cameo appearances in this issue's Socko Strong story. Biff regularly appeared in More Fun Comics, from issue #43 to #67. This is one of the earliest crossover appearances in comic book history. * Also featured in this issue of Adventure Comics were: ** Professor Doolittle: "In Hollywood" by Bob Kane ** Little Willie by Bob Kane ** "Trial by Water" (text story) by Frank Thomas | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}